


I can't keep a promise i might break

by mochi2zhonglele



Series: baby jen jen [2]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M, Mpreg, Titanic AU, but i think i failed at that, donghyuck is markno's child, hahahah sorry yall, it's sad, love markno please, not edited, renmin as side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: "It won't hold any longer. We have one or two hours max. Evacuate as much as we can. How many are on board?""Two thousand two hundred, sir.""And ten boats.""Should we cater to the women and children first?""Yes, women and children."





	I can't keep a promise i might break

Mark played with the black locks that belonged to his lover. He pressed a soft kiss at the back of Jeno's shoulder, pushing away the covers as he wrapped his arms around the latter's bare waist. The younger giggled and turned around, raising an eyebrow. Their foreheads touch and Mark took that opportunity to leave a peck on Jeno's lips. He latched his lips on the latter's collarbone, earning a smack in the arm.

"I'm tired for gods sake. Stop arousing me and let me sleep." Jeno said.

Mark looked up. "You're so beautiful. You're irresistible."

The younger hummed as Mark leaves a trail of kisses down Jeno's neck and down his bare chest. Closing his eyes, he involuntarily pressed their bodies together, short puffs of breaths escaping his lips. Right when Mark was about to sink his teeth into Jeno's soft skin, the door slammed open, earning a shriek from Jeno. A male staff entered without asking for any consent and started commanding.

"I apologise for interrupting, sir." He spoke, yanking the life vests hanging above the door.

Jeno hid under the covers, holding onto Mark's hand who raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked with an irritated voice.

"Dress up warmly and gather at the dock as soon as possible." The staff answered before leaving, not even bothering to close the door.

"What's going on?" The younger male whispered from under the blankets.

"No idea. Wake Donghyuck up. We need to be at the dock soon." Mark spoke with a sigh, wrapping a towel around his lower body.

Jeno nodded and took the bathrobe on the floor, putting it on once Mark had closed the door. With a hand on his lower body he walked to the door to their son's room and twisted the doorknob open. He bend over slightly and tapped the sleeping three year old.

"Hyuck, wake up sweetie." He called, softly shaking him.

Donghyuck whined and shook his head. "I don't want to~"

"We have to go somewhere. Wake up, sweetie."

Reluctantly the child sat up, rubbing his eyes. Jeno carried the sleepy child into his arms and walked out, passing Donghyuck to a fully dressed Mark. The Canadian gave a short peck on the younger's cheek as a sign of assurance, handing him the warmest clothes Jeno had packed. They are still in the North Atlantic Ocean, that means it may be beyond freezing out there. He took it into his hands and put them on, suddenly realising that the floor they are standing on are slightly tilted. Jeno sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Hopefully it's not what they thought.

"Let's go." Mark urged, opening the door to the corridor.

The corridor was calmer than Jeno had expected. They should by now notice the titling of the ship and by that they should know the ship was sinking. Mark bricked walk their way to the elevator, Jeno trailing not so far behind. Jeno knows well he will not be able to walk this fast due to his current condition but if this would help them stay alive, he doesn't see it as a problem. The staff were everywhere, giving out life vests to people that passed by and barging into rooms, first class or not, to tell them to gather by the dock. It felt like no one knows what was going on, just going with the flow.

"Are we going to be alright?" Asked a kid who was waiting for the same elevator.

The mother looked down and kissed the young child's forehead. "We are going to be fine. We will be saved, once we are you can have all the candy you want alright baby?"

Jeno looked away and leaned his head on Mark's forehead. _Rich people._ He could feel a migraine coming and being an idiot he is, he forgot his remedies which was sitting right on the bedside table. Donghyuck patted his mother in pity, giving him a small kiss on the head.

"It's okay, mommy! Daddy says we will be okay!" Donghyuck assured.

Jeno smiled, "Of course baby, I'm just tired."

Mark squeezed his hand using the free hand not carrying Donghyuck. "You didn't bring your remedies, did you?" He asked, smirking.

The younger pouted. "Shut up. You rushed me."

The elevator dinged and the staff inside opened the doors for them. They managed to squeeze in about nine people in a small elevator, not recommended since they surpassed the weight limit. Jeno massaged his temples and sighed. He relied on his remedies too much. Mark tugged a lose hair strand behind Jeno's ear and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"You'll be alright. We'll get you water once we are at the dock."

The dock was packed with people, just casually talking like nothing scary was about to happen. Mark forced Jeno to sit at a nearby chair and passed the toddler as he ran around to get water for the sick male. The migraine was now pounding at the back of Jeno's head and even after downing the water Mark had got him, it doesn't seem to work.

"I feel like throwing up." Jeno groaned.

Donghyuck looked up at his mother, gently pressing his chin on his chest. "I can scold baby if you want."

Jeno chuckled and shook his head. "No, Hyuck. It isn't baby's fault."

Mark's heart melted at the view of his son snuggling closer for more warmth from his lover. He was glad he had a perfect family. Jeno closed his eyes and placed his chin above Donghyuck's small head, probably to calm the killing migraine that doesn't seem to disappear at any moment. Donghyuck played with Jeno's slightly bloated tummy, sometimes tapping it as a scolding for causing his mother to be like this.

"The boats will be lowered down! We are catering to the women and children first at the moment!" Shouted a male staff.

Women and children in fancy dresses that obviously comes from the first class took their seats, still could find the time to fix their hair. Mark rolled his eyes and counted the number of boats. His heart sunk. There are about two thousand on board but there are so little boats to save everyone.

"Injun don't leave me!"

Mark turned around and gasped. He didn't thought Renjun and Jaemin would be here as well.

"Nana please. Get in the boat." Renjun spoke softly.

Jaemin shook his head with tears streaming down his cheeks. "No, Injun. Come with me!"

"I will be fine. Get in the boat."

"No! The ship will sink soon and the water's freezing! You won't survive!"

Renjun placed a chaste kiss on Jaemin's pink lips. "But you will."

"Injun please...." The younger begged. "I need you."

"Chenle needs you more."

Jaemin was crying, his hands fisting Renjun's sweater. A child about to reach the age of two peeked behind the father's legs.

"Injun please. Come with me. Chenle needs the both of us." Jaemin begged.

"I can't. There is not enough place for me. But there is for you. Now get in the boat."

The male staff looked impatient as he held onto the rope. Their lips connected for a short kiss before Renjun helped Jaemin and Chenle in, tears brimming in his eyes once the boat started lowering. The Chinese didn't stay to wave his lover goodbye, left the dock to save the others. Mark clenched his fists in fear. There are only two boats left to be brought down and when he looked at the amount of people, there wouldn't be a chance for him to survive. It was like a dog eat dog game, where those from first class uses money to pull the women and children from second and third class out so they could take a spot in the boat. Mark tugged onto Jeno's coat to alert him.

"We need to get to the boat. Before the places are taken." He informed.

Jeno nodded and got up with Donghyuck in his arms. There were people rushing to get to the last few boats and Mark forced his way there through the crowd. Men are filling in as well now- men from _first class._

"Let him in!" Mark shouted.

The staff rolled his eyes. "Sir I'm sorry but there isn't any space left. The other boat is still able to be used."

The people looked at them weirdly. They are all from first class. Jeno and Mark belonged to the second class category just like Renjun and Jaemin.

"People like you shouldn't be here!" Shouted a woman.

"You don't have the money so let others as superior as us live while you die!" Said another.

Jeno was obviously affected, his hormones causing the slightest bit of things to turn out offensive. He carried Donghyuck closer to him while Mark banged his hand on the side of the boat.

"Bullshit. Class or no class, we all are humans and humans need to live. Even at such emergency cases you think about class? What kind of people are you? Corrupted." He lashed out.

They didn't seem to care about what left Mark's mouth but they did shut up.

"He's pregnant. Let him in please." Mark pleaded, looking into the staff's eyes desperately.

"Fine. Get in."

Jeno slowly entered the boat, making sure he won't end up stepping on any of the women's dresses so he won't trip. With a laboured sigh he sat on the wood and looked up at Mark.

"What are you waiting for? Get in."

Mark smiled with tears glossing his eyes. "Be safe alright." He said kissing the latter's forehead lightly.

Horror dawned upon Jeno. "No Mark you can't do this." He begged, holding onto the older's sleeve. "Get in, please. The water will freeze you to death."

"I can't. There are so many others that need to be saved."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

Donghyuck started to cry and reached his small arms out for his father. "Daddy don't leave us!"

"You will be fine. Donghyuck, take care of mommy and baby okay?" Mark said, tears now dripping from his eyes.

The child nodded and hugged his mother tight. Jeno shook his head frantically.

"Mark don't be ridiculous I need you for gods sake. I won't be able to do this without you." He cried.

The staffs  had removed the lock and the boat was ready to be lowered to the sea. Mark kissed the younger tenderly.

"I'll come back. Don't cry okay." He assured.

"You promise?" Jeno asked, looking into Mark's dark orbs.

A bitter sad laugh escaped Mark's lips. "I can't keep a promise I might break."

The  Korean froze. "No Mark no."

"I love you."

A short tug on the rope and the boat was starting to be lowered down. Jeno wasn't the type to bawl his eyes out crying but there were still tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared hopelessly at Mark who was standing at the edge, watching the boat being lowered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so i rewatched the titanic movie a few days ago and it kinda inspired me to write these. yeah this is also a result of stress writing. hahaha exams are around the corner so wish me luck!! 
> 
> other than that, do comment what you think about it. i love comments :3


End file.
